


Ron Weasley's Love Guest

by BooigiBoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Kissing, M/M, Worry, kinda rushed fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooigiBoi/pseuds/BooigiBoi
Summary: Ron Weasley loves his best mate Harry Potter, but it's not platonic. When he sees him and Ginny kiss, he feels devastated
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	Ron Weasley's Love Guest

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while feeling a little blue, so sorry. Sorry for the rushed tone and such. If typos, don't mention, shush

The hallway was silent and nothing was moving. The fire from the torches that lit the area didn’t move like they usually did, and the wind coming from open windows suddenly ceased to exist. It was like time had stopped, and for Ron it definitely did.

Only a minute ago he had been walking around the castle doing his prefect duties, watching that no one was out of their common room after curfew, but now he was staring at a sight he never wanted to see. His best mate and his sister, lips stuck together like glue.

Suddenly he felt really warm, but was sweating cold sweat. It was hard for him to breathe, and he could feel his legs starting to get weak. His eyes were hurting from not blinking for god knows how long, and his mouth was weakly open. He didn’t know how to react to the sight. Harry and Ginny, casually holding each other like there was nothing going on. No worries in the world, just the two of them. What felt like hours was only few seconds.

Eventually when Harry and Ginny broke their kiss, they noticed Ron standing few meters away from them, and quickly packed away from each other. Harry adjusted his glasses and Ginny brushed her hair with her fingers, before angrily stomping towards Ron.

”What are you doing here?!” She angrily hissed and looked up at her brother, her nose almost touching his chest. He didn’t answer immediately or look at her. His eyes were on Harry, who just stood there with a red face, rubbing the back of his neck and not meeting Ron’s eyes. Ron felt something wrong inside him, but wasn’t sure what it was.

Fingers snapped in front of his face which caused him to finally blink and look down. Ginny was also red, but mostly because of anger and embarrassment. ”You think it’s ok to just creep up on us like that?!” She hissed again.

”I’m a prefect.” Ron replied. ”You’re not supposed to be here at this hour.”

”And what are you gonna do? Go full Percy mode on us?” She kept hissing, which Ron was sure she was only doing to not make noise. If Ron was here, other prefects would too. They were just lucky it was Ron who caught them.

Ron looked at Harry again who had crossed his arms over his chest. He still wasn’t looking at him, and Ron furrowed his brows.

”If you go back to the common room now, I won’t do anything. Deal?” He hastily said, trying to get away from this awkward situation. Ginny looked a bit surprised but nodded.

”Sounds good to me.” She said calmly, but still some anger in her voice. She turned around and walked to Harry, grabbing his hand. Ron stared at their hands, his face neutral. As they turned to walk around a corner, he could hear Ginny telling Harry how he didn’t like seeing her with boys, and how he was just jealous she was getting action. Ron furrowed his brows even more and turned his attention to the spot where Harry and Ginny had been. He swore he could feel some hot, passionate energy coming from it, and he hated it. Maybe he was jealous he wasn’t getting as much action as Ginny had, or maybe it was because it was Harry who she was kissing.

With a deep sigh, Ron turned around and continued his prefect round, but he wasn’t paying any attention to his surroundings anymore. All he could think was how Harry was kissing his little sister.

\---

The Fat Lady’s portrait opened and Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room. It was dark, and the only light that shone across the room came from the fireplace, though it was almost out. Ron felt tired and weak. He had been walking aimlessly for the remaining hours of his round, not being able to concentrate on what was important at the moment. The image of Harry and Ginny kissing in the moonlight was glued to his head, and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. All he wanted was to sleep, hoping he’ll forget everything that had happened tonight. Fortunately it was Saturday tomorrow, so he wouldn’t have to worry waking up early for classes.

As he was making his way up the stairs, he heard his name being called from behind him. He turned around and saw Harry getting up from one of the couches. Either Ron had missed him because it was dark, or because he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. Harry quickly but quietly walked towards Ron and stared up at him.

”How are you?” Harry asked, probably hoping things would go smoothly with a casual question for a conversation starter. Ron just shrugged.

”Ok… I’m sorry we caused you trouble tonight.” He continued.

”You never follow rules, Harry. It was inevitable I’d caught you doing something after curfew. I guess you were just lucky it was me and not Hermione, or anyone else.” Ron shrugged again, rubbing the back of his neck.

Harry nodded and licked his lips. Ron noticed, and for some reason he didn’t like that. ”Was there anything else?” He asked, sounding more irritated than he intended, and hoped Harry wouldn’t get offended.

”Uh… No. I just wanted to know if you were alright… with it.” Harry quickly looked away, as if preparing for the worse.

Was Ron ok with it? Was Ron ok with Harry and Ginny torturing each other’s throats with their tongues? Was it because he was uncomfortable seeing Ginny publicly kissing someone, or because she was kissing Harry? Was he jealous?

”I’m fine with it.” He lied and gave Harry a weak smile.

\---

It was 5 am and Ron had not slept at all. He felt his eyes hurting, begging him to close them and let them rest for at least an hour, but he couldn’t do it. The snoring and feet kicking the bed poles coming from the other beds wasn’t why he couldn’t sleep. He just rested his head on the pillows and stared into nothingness. Too much stuff was going on inside his head, and he couldn’t figure out which one to tackle first. His jealousy toward his sister, telling Harry he was fine with him and Ginny being together, seeing them kiss, watching Harry lick his lips, and so much more. It was all too much for him.

_”I’m fine with it”_

Ron quickly rose up from the bed and walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He could feel his heart start racing, and he was sweating again. He swiftly walked to the sink and turned it on. He put his hands under the running water and splashed some of it onto his face. He did it a few times before almost collapsing from shaking. He firmly took a hold of the sink and stared at his reflection from the mirror.

”I’m not fine with it…” He weakly whispered to himself, as if it was hard to admit it. It was.

His hair was starting to stick to his wet face and he moved it away from his eyes. Something inside him told him to just cut it all off, but he could never do it. He started growing it ever since coming to Hogwarts. At school, there wasn’t an opportunity to go cut it unless you could go to Hogsmeade, so he just kept growing it. His mom would say she will cut it herself if Ron didn’t do anything about it, but he never let her touch it. When he could finally go to Hogsmeade in third year, he didn’t feel like going to the barber. Not because he didn’t have that much money, and he wanted to buy sweets, but because he would remember what Harry had told him, ”I like it. It suits you.” With that, Ron never touched his hair nor let anyone cut it. It grew past his shoulders and Harry would make comments about how he looked like a certain muggle singer. It made Ron happy, plus it was fun to style it. He had let Harry do little braids while in class sometimes, and it calmed the black haired boy, making him forget all about the evil he would have to one day face.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ron flinched, almost losing his grip on the sink. He quickly turned his head and stared, not breathing at all. Someone must have heard him get up from the bed.

There was another knock on, but this time he heard his name being called. It was Harry.

Ron swiftly dried his face with a towel and carefully opened the door. Once opened, he was surprised to see not only Harry, but Neville, Dean and Seamus too. Maybe he should’ve been more careful when running into the bathroom.

”Are you alright, Ron?” Neville asked, clearly worried. He wasn’t the only one though. All four of them looked worried, especially Harry.

Ron nodded and put some of his hair behind his ears. ”Yeah, I’m fine.” He said while trying to steady his breathing.

”You sure?” Dean asked. ”You were there like an hour, and we never heard you doing anything.”

An hour? Was he really there that long? He must have been staring at his reflection longer than he thought, and now felt like a burden. He blushed a little and gave a weak smile. ”I’m fine, honestly. I guess I just ate something bad at dinner.” He chuckled, hoping the others would buy his lie. It seemed to work since Seamus threw his hands up in the air and said, ”See? I told you he was fine. You all take everything that happens here too seriously.”

”You thought he had fallen asleep while taking a shit.” Dean replied, looking at Seamus with furrowed brows. The other just shrugged. ”Hey, at least he’s fine, right Ron?”

Ron just nodded again and closed the bathroom door. He moved around his roommates to his bed, and took out his clothes. This seemed to confuse the others, and Harry finally opened his mouth. ”Where are you going?”

”Out for a walk before breakfast. I don’t really feel like sleeping anymore.”

\---

The sky was a mixture of yellows, oranges and blues. It was a bit chilly and the ground was starting to froze. Winter was probably coming soon. Ron had been walking around the black lake for the past 30 minutes, trying to clear his mind. He finally stopped under an almost leafless tree, and sat down beside it, not caring if his butt was gonna get wet or cold. He stared at the lake, watching how the almost non-existing wind made the water move.

Why was he feeling like this? Why was he feeling like he had been hit straight in his stomach? Why did it also feel like his heart was crying like a kid not getting their way? He was still seeing Harry and Ginny in his head. Why? Why couldn’t he just forget it never happened and move on? His sister was happy, his best mate was happy, why wasn’t he happy?

”Hi Ronald.”

Ron turned his attention from the water to the person that was now standing next to him. It was Luna.

”You know you can call me just Ron, right?” He said lazily, maybe sounding a little annoyed.

”Oh, I know. I just wanted to see your reaction.” She smiled and sat down right next to him. Ron didn’t mind, but wasn’t really looking for company now.

”Aren’t you cold?” He asked when he noticed Luna wasn’t wearing their warmer school robes like he was. In fact, she wasn’t really wearing anything that would protect from the cold. Just a thin looking hoodie that was open, a shirt under it, and a skirt to her knees. No shoes.

”Maybe a little, but it doesn’t bother me. Its quite nice, really. Just feeling the cold on my skin.” She smiled again and looked at the lake like he had before she had shown up. Ron still offered his robe to her, but she declined.

”What are you doing here so early?” She asked after a minute of silent staring.

”Just… clearing my mind, I suppose.” Ron sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. ”And you?”

”Just saying good morning to the squid. I haven’t seen it yet though.”

”Pity.”

”Yes, but it doesn’t show up every day. I don’t feel like I’m wasting my mornings by coming here, though. Sometimes it shows up, sometimes it doesn’t. At least I get to go outside.”

Ron turned to look at her, bemused. ”You’re saying you willingly wake up at 6 and come here to say good morning to some squid? Every day?”

”Yes.” She was still smiling. Ron raised an eyebrow and turned his attention back to the lake. He was starting to lose feeling in his rear.

”Can I braid your hair?” Luna asked suddenly, which made Ron once again stare at her.

”What?” He asked, as if he didn’t hear what she said.

”I’ve always wanted to braid it. I’ve done Ginny’s hair multiple times, I promise it’ll look good.” She said.

Ron had seen Ginny’s braided hair few times when they were eating or when he had passed her in the hallway. He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t think it looked nice, but he wasn’t sure if a real braid would look good on him. Harry’s little braids during class were fine, because it was Harry who made them, but he had never considered a real braid. Luna must have sensed Ron’s uncertainty.

”I’ve seen you walk out of classrooms with tiny braids in your hair. It’s not much different from this.” She reassured him, still a smile on her face.

”Well, you see… Harry’s the one who does them, and I don’t know if a big braid would look good on me. I’m not Ginny.” After saying that, he froze. He wasn’t Ginny. He would never be Ginny. Ron frowned a little and looked away from Luna.

”I can make you look like Ginny if that’s what you want.” She said, oblivious to Ron’s sudden mood change.

”I don’t think making me look like Ginny will make him return the feelings.” Ron sighed, not fully realizing what he had just said, and when he did realize, it was too late. ”I-I-I mean…” He panicked, his face getting a little red, but not from the cold air.

Luna chuckled and took out a hairband from the hoodie’s pocket. ”Maybe he’ll like your braided hair as much as he likes Ginny’s braided hair.” She said innocently, hopefully not realizing who _he_ was.

”Fine.” Ron gave up. ”Go for it.”

\---

”Where’s Ron?” Hermione asked when she saw Harry walk down the stairs to the common room. They always tried to go eat as a trio when possible.

”Went out few hours ago. For a walk I think. I suppose he’s already at the Great hall.” He answered and walked to her. ”Though I think it’s for the best to not talk about it.” He confessed, and Hermione raised a brow.

”Why? What did you do?” She asked, looking judgmental, which made Harry raise his arms in defense.

”I didn’t do anything. Well, nothing that bad anyway.”

That wasn’t the really the right thing to say as Hermione looked even more judgmental. ”What did you do?” She demanded, and Harry bit this bottom lip.

”He just happened to see me and Ginny kiss last night, nothing more.” He shook his head and smiled a little, hoping it would satisfy her, which it did. A little.

”Ron was at the prefect stroll yesterday. You sneaked out of the common room, didn’t you?”

Harry hummed at that and grabbed her arm. ”Yes, and you can yell at me about it as much as you want to, but now I’m hungry, so please, let’s get downstairs and eat. Sounds good?”

Hermione rolled her eyes and brushed his hand away from her arm. ”Yeah, I can’t put sense into you when I’m hungry.” She laughed, but suddenly went serious. ”Wait, you and Ginny kissed?”

Harry blushed and chuckled a little as they made their way out of the common room. ”Yeah, kinda did.”

”And Ron caught you two? What did he do?”

”I… I didn’t really pay much attention to what he was doing, to be honest. When we noticed he was there, Ginny walked up to him and started hissing at him. He just said if we leave, he won’t do anything.” Harry realised too late he should have lied about the aftermath. Now Hermione was sure to rant to Ron about favouritism, and how he should have punished Ginny and him.

”Maybe it is for the best not to mention it to him. You know he doesn’t like seeing Ginny with boys.” Hermione answered, surprisingly not mentioning anything about giving a punishment for the two. Maybe she would talk to Ron in private.

They made their way down the moving stairs. ”Yeah, Ginny told me when we left him alone. I saw how he acted when she and Dean were together, so I was kinda afraid to see how he’d react to me with her.” He sounded concerned, and hummed.

”You two have been best friends ever since getting here. He wouldn’t stop being your friend for dating Ginny.”

Harry turned towards Hermione and raised a brow. ”We’re not dating.”

”Oh. I thought…” Hermione was about to say when they arrived at the Great Hall, and saw Ron at the doors with Luna. ”There he is, Ron!”

\---

Ron was rubbing his back, trying to warm up. ”I don’t think your spell worked, Luna. It feels like my arse is getting colder.” They were standing at the Great hall’s doors, and Luna was trying to warm Ron up with a spell.

”It works for me, maybe it just takes a while.” She shrugged and put her wand away.

”yeah, well it feels like fire crabs cold cousin bit me.” He cursed, and Luna laughed.

”You’re so funny Ron.” She said. Ron stopped rubbing his back and smiled a little. ”I know.” He replied, before hearing his name being called. It was Hermione and Harry. He turned his attention to them as they made their way to him and Luna. Ron immediately remembered last night, and went a bit pink. He tried to act cool about it.

”I’m sorry I didn’t come down here with you two, I was-”

”Taking a walk, I know. Harry told me.” Hermione interrupted him, and stared at his hair. ”Your hair looks nice.” She said, and Harry looked at it too.

”Yeah, it suits you.” He smiled, and looked at Ron’s eyes before turning to Luna. ”Did you do it, Luna?”

Luna nodded happily. ”Yes, he was quite hesitant at first, but I think he warmed up to it.”

Ron blushed even more when he noticed Harry chuckling and once more compliment him. He usually hid his face behind his hair, but now he couldn’t. He just had to hope they would think he was blushing cause he wasn’t used to compliments.

”Can we eat now?.” Hermione asked, a bit impatiently

Luna chimed in quickly. ”Well, in that case, I’ll see you three around. If you want your hair to be wavy, I’d keep it braided.” Before anyone could ask if she wasn’t gonna eat, Luna had already started to waltz away.

Ron was puzzled. ”How can my hair be wavy if I keep it braided?”

”If you keep it braided for long enough, your hair will keep the shape and be wavy.” Harry explained, which made Hermione look at him. ”What?” He asked.

”How’d you know that?” Hermioned pried, being genuinely interested.

Harry looked at Ron briefly and shrugged. ”Ginny told me once. Years ago, I think…” He looked at Ron again. Ron rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.

”Let’s go eat.” He said.

\---

It was midday and time for Gryffindor team’s quidditch practice. They’d be facing Hufflepuff in a few weeks for the final match to see which team gets to claim this years quidditch cup for themselves. Harry, being the captain, wasn’t at all surprised to see Hufflepuff as their last team to beat, since they have been practicing even more than Gryffindor, with new fresh talent on their team. This meant Harry’d have to go full Oliver mode on his team, even if he didn’t want to. He just modified Oliver’s old quidditch training tactics a little. Even if waking up at 5 am helped the team a little, Harry knew everyone hated it, even him.

Ron walked out of the changing room with his broom on his shoulders. He didn’t want to do this today, not at all. He was tired and not in the moment. Whole day he’d just been laying on his bed, counting hours, trying to do homework and trying to sleep. His friends had tried to ask him what was wrong but he’d always say nothing. Nothing was wrong. If he kept telling himself that, he would start believing it, but he never did. He only got out of the bed when Harry told him they had quidditch practice. This cheered him up a little. Being able to do quidditch with Harry was always something he waited anxiously. Him throwing quaffles at Ron, trying to make them go through the hoops. Ron had gotten better at it though, and never missed. Harry would praise him and say such encouraging words. Ron loved it. He also loved watching Harry practice on his own, trying to catch the snitch as fast as possible. He’d watch as Harry sat on his broom, scanning the area through his goggles. Then he’d go zoom, and the way his body moved just made Ron happy. Changing room’s showers were nice too. Sometimes Harry and Ron were the only ones practicing, though they did it for fun. Afterwards, they’d go take a shower, and Ron could barely stand. He just… loved watching Harry clean himself.

Then it hit him. The realization that Ginny was also there. Ever since Ginny was made a chaser, Harry had started to spend more time with her. He’d watch from the goals as they practice different flying techniques together, leaving Ron with the other teammates. It felt like Harry had replaced Ron. It was always just a game when they played at the Burrow, but here it was different. He felt betrayal when Harry would practise as a chaser with Ginny. He never brought it up though, not wanting to seem like only he could have Harry. After practise Ron would hit himself for thinking he owned Harry. It was so stupid, but he loved the other so much it hurt.

Ron walked to the center of the pitch and looked up. Some of the team members were already flying, and Ron gagged. He really didn’t feel like doing this today.

”I bet you can’t catch the snitch in under 4 minutes.” Ginny said behind him to Harry. Ron turned around to look at them, hiding his sulking facial expression behind a small smile. Quidditch practice wasn’t a place for his sad thoughts of jealousy.

”I’m gonna prove you wrong. I don’t care how many times it takes.” Harry teased her and grinned, before stopping in front of Ron. ”Ready to take to the skies, Ron?”

Ron grinned, still hiding his true feelings. ”I am. Beats laying in bed.”

Harry patted Ron’s shoulder and smiled widely. Ron watched as he kicked off the ground and flew up. He was about to follow him when Ginny grabbed his quidditch robes.

”I need to talk to you.” She said, and Ron already knew what the topic was.

”I was just doing to my prefect stuff, Ginny. You’re lucky it was me and not anyone else who caught you.” Ron said, rubbing his nose.

”Yes, but I’d really appreciate it if you stopped babying me when it comes to people I want to date.”

Ron almost groaned at that, but did nothing. He didn’t want to be reminded that he could never have something more than friendship with Harry.

”And I’d appreciate it if you stopped making jokes about me not having kissed yet…” He furrowed his brows and stared at his little sister, who looked a little ashamed.

”I only said that cause I was mad at you finding us. I’m sorry.” She said and nodded. ”Can I expect you to stop putting your long nose into my dating life?”

Ron briefly looked away. All he wanted was to protect his sister, but maybe he was going a little overboard with it. He wanted Ginny to be happy, and letting her be with whomever she wanted was none of his business. Even if it hurt to green light her and Harry’s relationship.

Before he could answer, Harry yelled from above them. ”Hey! We’re waiting for you two!”

They both looked up and then each other. Ron gave a weak smile. ”I just want you to be happy.”

Ginny nodded and patted Ron on the head. ”Thank you. Nice braid.” She then hopped onto her broom and flew up. Ron sighed and did the same. If his sister was happy, so was Harry. And Harry’s well-being was what meant the most to Ron. Seeing Harry happy was like a drug to him.

\---

Ron watched as yet again, Harry was practicing with Ginny. Why was it hurting him so much? About 30 minutes ago he told Ginny it was fine, but now it wasn’t. He just kept telling himself he’s fine with it.

He couldn’t keep his head in the game. Quaffles flew past him like he’d never played before, and it was embarrassing. His teammates noticed it and asked him if he was alright. He just said of course he was, nothing to worry about. He was just feeling a little under the weather, nothing to worry about. As one of his teammates went to retrieve the quaffles he had not caught, he briefly looked at Harry and Ginny. They weren’t practicing anymore. They just sat on their brooms and talked. Ron wondered what they were discussing. Maybe something about how amazing yesterday was. How good the kiss felt. Maybe Harry was still licking his lips.

Ron imagined what his own lips must taste like. What if they kissed? Would Harry lick his lips like he licked them after kissing Ginny? Ron blushed a little imagining it. It was stupid to think about this stuff during a practice, but he just couldn’t help himself. He started imagining what Harry’s lips would taste like, how they would feel. A little chapped but still soft. Wet of course, Harry had a habit of biting them. What would the inside of his mouth taste like? Toothpaste or maybe bread. What about his tongue?

Ron was in his own world now, and wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. He didn’t hear his name being yelled as a quaffle hit his face hard, breaking his goggled and making him fall off his broom to the several meters down, hitting the ground.

\---

Hospital wing always smelled weird to Ron. It was like a mixture of peppermint and a potion cabinet. It made him think of Snape if he was the total opposite of himself. Instead of being grim and a total dickhead, he’d be colourful and cheerful. Ron didn’t know why that thought was funny to him.

He’d woken up about an hour ago to a terrible headache and a broken leg. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were around him, discussing how hard he had hit his head. When they noticed Ron was awake, Harry was the first one to ask him how he was. The lighting hurt Ron’s eyes, but as he turned his head to look at Harry, he saw how worried the other looked. Ron had seen Harry concerned before, but not like this. Harry just had that facial expression that screamed worry, and Ron swore he saw his eyes being a bit glassy. He said he was alright, but sore, and asked what happened, even if he remembered. It always seemed natural to ask that. Ginny told him everything, how he got hit in the face with a quaffle and how it caused him to fell off his broom and fell down to the pitch. He was fortunate to only get a concussion and one broken limb. If he wasn’t wearing goggles, the quaffle would have cause much more than a headache.

Madam Pomfrey arrived then, cutting their conversation short. Once she saw Ron awake, she demanded they let him rest. Harry protested, but it was no use. They had to leave Ron to rest before he could interact with his friends. Ron for once didn’t mind that. His head was really hurting, and it was hard to move. The fell really did a number to his body. He only felt a little sad, as he saw Harry and Ginny uncomfortably close when they left the hospital wing.

There he was now, laying on the one of the hospital beds and staring at the ceiling, thinking about Snape in rainbow colours. These last two days seemed to be the worst days of his life. First he had to see Harry and Ginny kiss, and then because of his thoughts about kissing his best mate, he broke his leg too. Just wonderful.

Maybe this was payback for having such obscene thoughts about Harry. He had to admit, it was a bit creepy watching Harry clean himself after practice. It wasn’t Harry’s privates he was interested in though, Ron would care less about that, even if he was a teenager. No, he liked Harry’s upper body. The skinny and short excuse of a kid had grown so much over the years. He wasn’t skinny like before, he actually had some muscles now, and Ron loved them.

Of course he didn’t only like Harry cause of his looks. Harry had always been the one person who was there for Ron. Hermione was too, but in a different way, he just had so much in common with Harry. They both had to wear old, unfitting clothes, they both felt like least loved in the household they lived in, and they both had to learn to live with trauma. Ron’s traumas weren’t as bad as Harry’s, and he didn’t want to belittle them. Having to live with terrible muggles for years was something Ron would never fully comprehend. He just had his brothers always trying make him feel terrible. Fred was the reason he feared spiders like people feared death. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was still a little scared when he couldn’t see the twins. He was afraid they’d creep on him around the corner and cause him to have a heart attack. Maybe one day he’d learn to live with it.

The hospital wing’s doors opened, and Ron snapped back into reality, quickly turning his head towards the door. He was wishing it would be Harry, but no. It was Hermione. She walked to Ron and smiled, sitting down next to the bed.

”Hey Ron. You’re looking a bit better.” She said and put some of her hair behind her left ear.

”My head’s not hurting anymore.” He answered lazily. For some reason he wasn’t happy seeing Hermione.

”That’s good, really good. How’s your leg?”

Ron shrugged. He couldn’t really feel his leg, but it wasn’t important to him now. ”Where’s Harry?”

It was Hermione’s turn to shrug. ”I haven’t seen him since we left you to rest. I tried to find him before coming here, since I know he wanted to be by your side, but he was just gone.”

He frowned and look up at the ceiling, not answering to Hermione. Why wasn’t Harry here? All he wanted was to see Harry, his best mate.

”Bet he’s with Ginny…” He murmured suddenly, sounding mad.

”I’m sure wherever he is, he wishes he was here instead. And maybe he just doesn’t know he can come visit you now.” Hermione tried to cheer him up, but it wasn’t working. ”That reminded me, you didn’t give them any punishment yesterday.”

Ron turned to look at Hermione with a lazy facial expression. ”What?”

”You caught Harry and Ginny out of the common room yesterday after curfew, and you did nothing. Even if he’s your friend, and she’s your sister, it doesn’t mean you can just forget about the rules. You’re a prefect.”

After Hermione finished, they just stared at each other. It took Ron a while, but he rose to sat up and stared straight into Hermione’s eyes. ”How do you know about that?”

”Harry told me.” She replied, not yet realising the seriousness in Ron’s voice.

”What did he tell you?” He furrowed his brows.

”Just that you caught him and Ginny kissing.” She said, now seeing how tense Ron was.

That was it. That was enough to break Ron and he started crying, not caring if the other patients around him heard. He fell back down onto the bed and hid his face behind his hands. The braid Luna made was now coming loose with individual hair strands going everywhere. He didn’t care if his body was still hurting, if Madam Pomfrey would come and see what the noise was, or if Malfoy suddenly appeared and started mocking him. He had hit this breaking point and couldn’t handle it any longer.

”Ron? What’s wrong? Are you hurting?” Hermione panicked and her hands were hovering on top of Ron, trying to do something, anything. Ron just wailed and didn’t answer. She eventually noticed a calming draught bottle on the nightstand next to the bed and grabbed it. ”Ron, please, drink this so you’ll feel better.” She pleaded and tried to gently remove Ron’s hands from his face. Hermione wasn’t good under pressure, but she had to do something.

”Everyone’s just expecting me to look from the side as he kisses my sister!” Ron suddenly yelled through his loud crying. It stunned Hermione for a moment, but she eventually managed to pry Ron’s hands away, and put the bottle on his lips. The calming draught went inside Ron’s throat and he swallowed. Just then, Madam Pomfrey hurried toward the two.

”What is going on here? Is he hurt?” She demanded with worry in her voice.

”He suddenly started crying, so I gave him some of the calming draught.” Hermioned explained, still panicking a little. Ron was breathing heavily through his mouth with his eyes wide open, staring into nothingness. Madam Pomfrey looked at him and hummed.

”Are you alright now, Mr. Weasley?” She asked, still worried he might have some internal injuries she didn’t detect before.

”I’m… I’m fine…” He weakly answered through heavy breathing. This seemed to satisfy Madam Pomfrey, as she turned to Hermione.

”Make sure to tell me immediately if he’s in pain.” She demanded, and when Hermione nodded, she left.

Hermione watched as the healer left to tend to other patients and then turned her attention to Ron, who had put his hands on his face again, but this time he was just breathing hard. She put the calming draught back on the nightstand, and rested one of her hands on Ron’s shoulder. Neither one of them said or did anything in a long while, after five minutes, Ron finally could feel the calming draught kick in, and removed his hands from his face.

”I’m sorry.” He apologized. Hermione just shook her head.

”Showing emotion is normal, Ron. Don’t be sorry.” She offered him a weak smile, and Ron gladly accepted it, giving one back. ”What made you suddenly start crying?” She asked with a gentle voice.

Ron shook his head and rubbed his temples. The crying gave him a headache again. ”Just… Just you mentioning Harry and Ginny made me snap. I’ve been seeing them kissing in my head ever since I saw them, and it’s been seriously bothering me.”

”Maybe if you accepted the fact that Ginny’s not a little girl who needs protection anymore, you’d feel a lot better about it.”

Ron rose to sit again. He looked away from Hermione, contemplating if he should tell her the truth. He’s been keeping his crush on Harry a secret for years now, but before he could manage it. Before he didn’t care much about his crush on the boy who lived, he just knew it existed. Seeing Harry with Cho didn’t really hit him that hard for some reason either, but he was happy when he learned their romance was short. When he saw him kissing Ginny, his whole world changed. Suddenly everything hurt and he felt jealous. He didn’t want to admit it, but he kinda hoped they would break up.

”Ron?” Hermione asked carefully, watching as tears were slowly sliding down Ron’s cheek. Ron turned to look at Hermione with a frown.

”It’s not about the fact that I don’t like seeing Ginny with men.”He started. ”I just didn’t like seeing Harry kiss her.”

Hermione blinked few times and looked puzzled. ”What do you mean?”

”I love Harry.”

\---

It was the next day, and Harry never showed up to see Ron at the hospital wing. It took the whole night to cure Ron’s broken leg, and after breakfast he was free to go back to the common room. Ron didn’t do that though. He went back to the Black lake to sit under the same tree and stare at the waves.

It was warm that day. The ground wasn’t frozen anymore, and even if the trees wear missing leaves, the remaining leaves were still somewhat green. Sun was shining and all in all it was a warm morning. Ron would have thought it was odd if his mind wasn’t occupied with more important things.

He and Hermione talked for a long time after Ron’s confession. It felt surprisingly good to finally tell someone about his love for Harry, and he was glad it was Hermione. She told Ron what Harry had told her about his and Ginny’s relationship. They didn’t have one, but even if Ron was relieved to hear that, it didn’t change the fact that Harry would never love him back. ”How do you know?” She had asked him, but Ron just knew. Harry didn’t like blokes, everybody knew that. Ron picked up a rock next to him and threw it in the water. It made a small splash.

Why hadn’t he seen Harry? Where was he? Why didn’t he care to come see Ron if he was so worried about him? His mind just kept repeating those questions and not knowing the answers made him sick.

”Hey Ronald.”

Ron turned his head towards the voice and shook his head. ”I won’t have much of a reaction if you do it a second time, Luna.” He said before realising it wasn’t Luna, but Harry. ”O-oh…”

Harry stared at Ron with an awkward facial expression, looking both apologetic and relieved. He raised his hand and waved at the redhead, giving him a weak smile.

”Luna told me to try it. Said you’d react nicely.” He laughed a little but quickly stopped, rubbing the back of his neck. ”She also suggested I’d find you here.”

Ron just blinked, not knowing if he should be happy or angry. It was like his wish came true when he had asked to see Harry. It was so weird seeing him, but he was glad. He got from under the tree and stood still, watching Harry. The other was standing about two meters away from him.

”Why didn’t you come to see me yesterday?” Ron asked, hoping to get a clear and honest answer from the other. Harry seemed to find the ground interesting right after hearing the question.

”I was gonna…” Harry started, showing his hands in his jeans pockets. ”But you know… Dumbledore.”

Ron had a whole speech prepared in his head but now his mind was blank. Of course Dumbledore would make Harry do something at the same time he was in the hospital wing recovering. Just his luck.

Harry continued ”And I tried to come see you this morning, but I overslept and when I arrived there, you were gone. Madam Pomfrey didn’t know where you went, but I ran into Luna and she suggested I look here.”

Ron kept staring at Harry. All this time he thought Harry was somewhere making out with his sister and not caring about him, but he was just forced to go somewhere cause of Dumbledore. He started blushing a little from embarrassment.

”Are you doing ok now, Ron? You seem to be able to stand.” Harry asked, smiling now

Was he doing ok? Physically yes, he wasn't feeling any pain anywhere, and his leg was like it was never broken. Mentally? Maybe a little bit ok, but he'd never talk about it.

"I'm alright, maybe a little tired, but otherwise I'm fine." He answered and shrugged, turning to look at the lake.

"Why'd you come here? Why would Luna suggest to look for you here?" Harry pried, moving a little bit closer to Ron. Ron saw this but didn't move. 

"Just wanted to clear my mind, I guess. Didn't really help yesterday, as you saw." He was referencing his fall, and Harry nodded.

"You haven't really been yourself after you, er... Saw me and Ginny making out." The black haired boy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Ron frowned. He had almost forgot about it.

"Yeah, well..." He started, thinking back to his conversation with Hermione. She had told him to do exactly what he didn't want to do. Confess to Harry. It wouldn't be the end of the world, and he and Ginny would stop thinking he had a problem with them.

Ron didn't have to answer Harry though, as the other spoke before he could get a word in. "We aren't together or anything, though. It was a one night thing." He confessed, though Ron already knew that. "I know I asked you if you were ok with it, but.. Yeah, nothing ever came from it. It was kind of an... experiment, we could say."

This made Ron raise a brow and look at Harry. What did he mean by experiment? Harry had kissed a girl before. "What do you mean?"

Harry bit his bottom lip and looked down at the ground again. He seemed to be contemplating something. 

"Yesterday at the practice, me and Ginny talked. We talked about the kiss and such, and... I had to confess something to her which made us realize it just would never work." He looked up from the ground straight at Ron. "I thought I loved her because she was a girl, but no. I didn't love her like I thought I did, she just wasn't the right one. Don't get me wrong, she's smart, brave, lovely, and knows how to handle things on her own, but..." Harry stopped and bit his lip even harder, almost making it bleed. Ron knew he was too nervous to say what he wanted to say.

"I was in love with the wrong Weasley." He finally said, turning red and looking away, not wanting to meet Ron's stare. Ron on the other hand couldn't stop staring at Harry. His eyes were stuck on the other, and his mouth was weakly open. What did Harry mean by wrong Weasley? Did it mean what he thought it meant? 

"Ron, I..." Harry was about to talk again when Ron interrupted him. 

"I love you, Harry."

\---

The kisses were messy and wet, like if Fang was licking Ron's face, but he didn't care. Ron had his right hand buried in Harry's hair, and the left was touching Harry's chest under his T-shirt. He could feel the still small but existing muscles, and he loved it. Felt just like he imagined. Harry's mouth tasted good too. He couldn't put his finger on the taste, but it didn't matter now.

Ron was sitting against the tree and Harry was straddling him. He had his hands on Ron's cheeks, trying to hold his face in place. Ron let him do it, it seemed like Harry had waited for ages to do this to his mouth. Not a long after Harry suddenly broke the kiss and moved so suck on Ron's neck. This made him release sounds from his mouth he didn't know he could make, and Harry chuckled against his skin. Ron was in heaven. He released his hands from his chest and hair, and moved to his back, slowly pushing the other boy forward, making him suck his neck even harder.

"You're gonna have a hickey if you make me locked to your neck, Ron." Harry chuckled and panted. He had his hands in Ron's hair now, and he pulled a little, making Ron's head lift up.

"I've been waiting too long for this, I don't care at this point." He replied, grunting a little at the hair pulling. Harry gave him a wicked smile and kept sucking, biting his neck a little, which made him yelp. Harry stopped and let go of his hair, looking straight into his eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, concerned. Ron shook his head and breathed heavily.

"No. No, not at all. I'm just happy this is finally happening." He smiled widely and pulled Harry close to him, kissing his already swollen lips. Harry returned the kiss, forcing his tongue inside Ron's mouth. He did nothing to stop this. His mind was blank, he was gone now, going with the flow.

This time it didn't feel like it lasted forever. It all was over in few seconds, but it was probably for the best. Neither of them fancied being found glued to each other by other students who would come down for a walk. They were both full of adrenaline, but stopped. Ron could feel his lower body tingling, but this was not the time for it. He wasn't even sure if he was ready yet, or if Harry was. They'd take it slow, if this was going to the direction he hoped it would.

Harry moved from top of Ron to next to him, and rested his head on his shoulder. Ron wrapped his arm around Harry, and took a deep sigh. "Maybe I don't want others to see me with a hickey on my neck."

Harry laughed and patted Ron's leg. "I warned you, but you didn't listen."

"I just couldn't stop myself." He answered. "Plus, you didn't stop either."

The other shrugged. "I guess I couldn't stop myself either." He said and looked at the lake with Ron. The wind had stopped and the sun was shining. No coldness, no fear of freezing their rears this time. They sat in silence for what felt like hours.

Suddenly, Harry opened his mouth again. "When did you realize?"

"Realize what?"

"That you loved me?"

Ron contemplated for a while before answering. "I have always loved you, but I started loving you romantically about few years ago, at the Yule Ball."

"Really?" Harry sounded surprised.

"Yes. It's kinda weird, really. It's been years, but ever since it happened, I've been asking myself that why didn't we just go together? We were kinda miserable there, and the twins didn't really deserve idiots like us as their dates."

Harry agreed. "True, but that doesn't really answer my question. What made you love me romantically?"

Ron shrugged. "I honestly don't know. All I know is that I started feeling different towards you when I saw you dancing. The way you moved and looked just... Made me feel weird inside. I kinda remembered the second task, and how I was the one to be rescued by you, and..." He shrugged again, not knowing how to continue.

"It was same for me." Harry said, looking up at Ron. "After the second task, I thought I had to rescue you because you were my first ever friend, and it just made sense to me that of course I'd miss my best mate the most. It wasn't until a year later I realized we had to save a person we loved. Cedric had Cho, Fleur had her sister, and Viktor... Well, I guess he somewhat loved Hermione, even if it was a bit weird." Ron nodded in agreement before Harry continued. "I thought I had to save you because I loved you like a brother, but no. I love Hermione like a sister, but I don't love you like a brother. I love you like a... Like..."

"A boyfriend?"

"Yes. I love you like a boyfriend."


End file.
